Deku Baka
by Mr-buggs
Summary: Siempre has hecho cosas heroicas, que son dignas de alabanza, pero hay otras por las cuales yo no podría decirte "bien hecho" y este fue uno de ellos. Tenías muchas cosas que perder y lo arriesgaste por mi ¿Qué no entiendes? Me duele verte con todas esas heridas y al ver como dabas tu vida por mí, me destruía, me dolía.


:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

Bakyaroh.

:::

* * *

Oscuro, era lo que podía decir de su entorno, se sentía frio y a veces cálido, pequeños susurros eran captados y luego predominaba el silencio. Al paso de estos dos años como estudiante de Yuuei, Izuku Midoriya, ha tenido muchas experiencias: alegres, con sus amigos, dolorosas, tristes, que le han llenado de terror su ser, angustia, preocupación, determinación, odio, un sinfín, pero esta era la primera que se sentía de esta manera: "suspendido" podía ver sus manos y todo su ser, ha tenido experiencias de epifanías o de ver las memorias de los antiguos sucesores del One for All, pero nada comparada con esto, solo él estaba en ese lugar, podía moverse, pero no sentía como si el los sintiera moverse, sentía un ardor insoportable en alguna áreas de su cuerpo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo lleva de esa manera, esa sensación de dolor seguía en él y siempre se manifestaba del lado izquierdo de su torso, pecho y cintura, no podía mover aun sus piernas, su brazo derecho lo movía con toda libertad, pero el izquierdo, era lento y rígido para él, con un suspiro de frustración cerro sus ojos y trataba de darle una razón para estar en este lugar oscuro.

:::

El olor a medicamentos, vendas, alcohol y desinfectante, era algo que se había acostumbrado a lo largo del tiempo como estudiante a héroe, una enfermería y/o un hospital eran lugares eran lugares recurrentes en su primer año en Yuuei, debido a las diversas heridas causadas por el poco/casi nulo controlo o excederse con el uso del "One for All" pero no esta vez, al paso del tiempo Midoriya, fue capaz de dominar más "su" Quirk, alcanzando un porcentaje del 62% ya dominado.

Miraba a su alrededor y pudo ver lo mas mundano que puede estar en una habitación de hospital, pero se detuvo al ver en un sillón descansando, o mejor dicho dormido, a su amigo/rival Iida Tenya con su característica burbuja gigante proviniendo de su nariz mientras duerme, si bien no le extraña la imagen de su amigo dormido, era extraño verlo en un hospital con su ropa casual. Puso sus manos en los costados de la cama y con algo de fuera poderse sentar, pero al aplicar la fuerza necesaria, un dolor surgió de su pecho y parte de su abdomen, volvió a caer en la cama.

– ¡AHHhh! – Actuó por reflejo cubriendo las zonas donde procedía el dolor con sus manos.

El ruido fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para reventar la burbuja de Lida y con ello moviéndose por el susto, se acomodó los lentes y pudo ver a su compañero, retorcido. – ¡Midoriya-kun! – se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a asistirlo para que este se pueda sentar nueva mente, ya bien acomodado, no pudieron hablar, ya que Lida fue en búsqueda de un médico.

Cuando Midoriya se quedó solo, analiza el ¿cómo llego a un hospital? Si bien el dolor en que sufrió hace unos momentos le hacia una idea del ¿Por qué esta en un hospital? No tardo para que llegara un doctor junto a Lida, el cual lleva ahora un cubre bocas consigo. El medico comenzó a hacerle unos estudios y revisiones al chico, cuando este término, tomo una silla cercana y comenzó a hablar con él, explicándole lo sucedido. Al escucharlo al doctor sobre el motivo del dolor que sintió en la zona del abdomen y pecho, era que el por proteger a su compañera Ochaco Uraraka mientras estaban en una misión de sus internados. Midoriya hizo memoria de ello y en efecto, eso había ocurrido, estaban tras la pista de los integrantes que quedaron de la ya disuelta y atrapada Liga de villanos, aquel acontecimiento, nunca dejara la mente de Midoriya, si bien la batalla fue ardua y dura para todos, aun contando con la ayuda de pro héroes, sus maestros y demás alumnos internados, las cosas fueron las mejores, aunque no podían decir que ganaron del todo aun, ya que varios secuaces y cabezas de La liga de villanos, pudieron escapar, estaban en búsqueda de Dabi, entre sus compañeros de clases estaban Asui, Uraraka, Todoriki (él pudo tener su licencia provisional, y estaba internado en una de las agencias de su padre) y él, ya cuando pudieron capturar a Dabi y los secuaces a sus servicios, era momento de llevarlo a que enfrente a sus múltiples crimines y ser llevado a "Pandora". Todo estaba tranquilo, pero ninguno esperaba lo que seguía a continuación…

Un Nomu salió del suelo y ataco a Uraraka, el golpe nunca le llego ya que fue apartada de la dirección por Midoriya con su Full Cowl en su lugar, recibiendo todo el ataque de dicho ser modificado…

Las medidas, tratamientos y como será los métodos para recuperación eran explicados hacia el chico, el cual el comprendía, pero el siguiente lo dejo impactado…

– Diez… días… – No podía creer lo que escuchaba ante el doctor asignado, inconsciente por diez días y aun estará hospitalizado hasta estar en un estado de salud más prometedor. Ya terminado de hablar con el doctor, este se retiró dejando solo a los dos estudiantes a héroes solos, el silencio era lo que denominaba, Lida descansaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba en el lugar, algo aliviado por el estado de salud de su amigo.

– Lo siento… – Es lo único que pudo escuchar Iida, miro a su compañero, el cual tenía la mirada baja, Iida suspiro ante esto, sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza del chico de cabellera verde: "Debí a ver preocupado a todos." Cosa que era cierta, ya muchos de ellos vinieron a ver como estaba, otros le daban palabras de alientos y otros tenían miedo de que pasara lo peor, Bakugo era el único que amenaza a Midoriya con no morirse, porque si lo hace, será el que lo lleve al otro mundo (su manera de expresar preocupación ante los demás), pero entre todos tanto el como a Uraraka los tenia al filo de la preocupación, sin contar a su madre la cual fue la primera en verlo junto a ellos, no tardo ni más de cinco minutos y ella se desmallo, siendo atrapada por ellos.

– Sí que nos tienes muy preocupados Midoriya-kun, esto fue lo más… frustrante… te seré sincero, no pude evitar enfurecer me, como… cuando mi hermano fue grave mente lastimado por Stain… Creí que tú pasabas por lo mismo. – Midoriya no era ajeno a las llamadas de atención por parte del presidente de la clase. Desde que ellos y los demás fueron a rescatar a Bakugo, Lida siempre tuvo un ojo sobre el si este intentaba algo que pueda ponerlo en riesgo, con vergüenza bajo la cabeza. – Pero me alegra que estés bien amigo mío. – su sonrisa demostraba alivio, pero a la vez cansancio, por el simple hecho que su amigo siempre salía lastimado de una u otra manera. – Bueno, será mejor que les avise a los demás, de seguro quieren venir a verte. – Midoriya solamente sonrió, ya que podrá ver a sus amigos y compañeros.

– He, Iida… perdonan me si te molesto, pero ¿Crees que podía tomar prestado tu celular un momento? Tengo que llamar a mi mamá primero… debe estar muy preocupada. – Daba una leve sonrisa con algo de vergüenza por pedir le su celular prestado para llamar a su madre, cosa que no molesto a Iida, la familia es lo primero y era algo que él no negaría, sin protesta saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo dio para que pudiera hacer su llamada.

::

El resto del día fue algo movido debido por tanto los regaños dados por su madre, sus preocupaciones, lágrimas y abrazos porque él estaba bien y no corría riesgo de algo peor. Algo que le extraño a Midoriya fue que su mamá no le dijo algo de continuar en Yuuei debido a que ella ya no aprobaba el camino que él tomaba, pero no toco el tema, le mención que él tenía muy buenos amigo, ya que estos lo fueron a visitar, sobre todos dos personas, además de sus compañeros de "trabajo", Gran Torino, los Pussy Cats junto a Kota-kun, Aisawase-sensei y también Eri-chan junto a Togata-sempai, le alegra mucho ver lo mucho como cambio la vida de su hijo, no esperaba lo mucho que cambio, tan solo en un año como estudiantes de esa escuela, de cierta forma, él se formó una familia que lo quiere y se preocupa por él lo cual le llena de alegría a Inko. El día siguió junto a ella, en un momento llegaron los dos representantes de las oficinas del Sir. Nighteye siendo el actual encargado Centipeder, junto Bubble Girl. Ambos llegaron para dar tanto, disculpas por no haberlo protegido y felicitaciones por su bienestar de salud, cabe decir que ambos Midoriyas se pusieron algo nerviosos negando con las manos por las palabras de los dos Pro Héroes.

Ya era de tarde, Midoriya no esperaba muchas cosas, la verdad se aburría por estar simple mente sentado, para su suerte un par de pequeños golpes en su puerta le llamaran la atención, tras un: "Adelante" de él peli-verde la puerta se abrió…

– ¡Midoriya~! – La puerta siendo abierta por un Kirishima completamente contento, tras de sí, el resto de la actual clase 2-A.

– ¡Tu maldito infeliz, por qué demonios sigues asustándonos a todos, maldita sea! – El enojo de Kaminari no trababa de esconderse.

– Es bueno verte Midoriya. – Todoriki mantenía su actitud fría, pero mostraba una leve sonrisa por el bienestar de su amigo.

– Me alegra que estas bien Midoriya-chan. – Asui con una pequeña sonrisa y con su característico dedo en el mentón.

Todos hablaban con el chico, ya sean larga la charla o demostraban su amistad a Midoriya, estaba feliz por tener a sus compañeros aquí, e incluso Kachan vino a verlo, pero para advertirle que él no tenía que morir, ya que él tenía que superarlo para ser el número uno, con determinación Midoriya le dio una respuesta positiva y luego se marchó. Entre palabras y juegos pequeños era diversión y buen ánimo, pero algo le extrañaba a Midoriya. Y era que una persona no se había acercado para hablar con él, miro entre sus compañeros y al fondo pudo ver a su mejor amiga Uraraka Ochako.

– ¿Uraraka-san? – La pregunta del, peli-verde puso en silencio en la habitación, todos voltearon a ver a la chica menciona algo preocupados ya que ella se mantuvo calla y quita durante todo el rato desde que salieron de su edificio de residencia hasta llegar al hospital, esto confundió mucho a Midoriya ¿había pasado algo mientras estaba inconsciente? Lo que no sabía que el motivo de su estado actual fue desde un inicio, con paso calmado la chica menciona comenzó a acercarse hacia el Midoriya el cual de verdad estaba extrañado por la escena que está viendo, cuando la fémina estaba enfrente suyo este solo podía pensar una pregunta…

– ¿U-Uraraka-sa…? –

:::

El silencio domino en la habitación, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar y entre todos los presentes el que estaba más sorprendido era el mismo Midoriya, el cual miraba a una dirección muy distinta, con un pequeño dolor en su mejilla izquierda tras recibir una bofetada por parte de Uraraka. No esperaba eso, nadie esperaba que la persona más gentil y arable, fuera la que le diera una bofetada a su amigo, el cual es conocido por todos que era uno de los mejores que tenía y admiraba.

Midoriya seguía procesando lo que acaba de pasar o más bien trataba de encontrar una razón de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Por qué Uraraka le había dado una bofetada? No tenía sentido alguno, hasta la fecha nunca había recibido un golpe por parte de ella, ni siquiera en las prácticas de combate. Llevo su mano a su mejilla inconsciente mente, podía sentir el ardor en su mano, el calor que emanaba tras el golpe, giro su visión para visualizar a su amiga y podía ver la expresión en su rostro, estaba enojada y sus ojos estaban cristalinos amenazando en romper en llanto.

– ¿Uraraka-san? – Pregunto Midoriya preocupado por su amiga, debía pasara algo con ella, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo le pasaba.

– … – Su voz era casi igual que mismo silencio, solo pudo ver como sus labios se formando una palabra, las cuales no se entendían para los demás, Midoriya trato de acercar su mano hacia la mano de su amiga y descubrir lo que le pasaba. Ante esta acción, sus manos formaron puños mientras temblaban un poco, apretó sus dientes y sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. – ¡BAKKYAROOOOOH! – Un gran grito por parte de Uraraka asustando e impresionando a los presente y dejado asustado a Midoriya que retrocedió tras ese gran grito. – Tenías que lanzarte ¿verdad? Tenías que sacrificarte por mi ¿no? – Su voz regreso a ser baja, pero no inaudible para los que están más cerca de ella, en especial de Midoriya. – Nunca te pedí que me salvaras, jamás te lo pedí… pero lo hiciste y mírate a donde te llevo… – las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas, pero eran más que cuando inicio y algo que pudo notar Midoriya de ella es que sus ojos parecían cansados y barias bolsas en debajo de sus ojos lo confirmaban.

– Uraraka-san… yo… –

– ¡NO QUIERO TUS ESCUSAS! – Nueva mente dio otro grito, varios querían acercarse a ella y poder calmarla, pero otros negaban su camino. – Cada vez que te veía herido o en la enfermería me sentía dolida, siempre ha sido así desde el primer año, pero esta vez…. No pude soportarlo, verte en estado crítico después de que ese numo fuera derrotado, entrando a una ambulancia, tú en una operación y estando inconsciente por tanto tiempo… - En pequeños intentos fallidos, trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que caían de su rostro. Midoriya no sabía que decir, muchos sentimientos pasaban por su cabeza, vergüenza por a ver hecho pasar por todo a su amiga, odio asía si mismo por causar muchos problemas a la gente que le importa y tristeza por no ser lo suficiente mente fuerte.

– Yo… lo lamento… no he hecho otra cosa que causarles preocupación a todos, ¿Qué tipo de héroe causa más preocupación y tristeza, que seguridad? – Si bien sus ánimos decayeron mucho por las decisiones que tomo en el pasado.

– No lo entiendes aun… – Volvió a hablar Uraraka en voz baja, confundiendo al chico. – ¡Tú ya eres un héroe!... ¡Mi héroe! Él Héroe que me da el impulso… para seguir creciendo, el héroe que admiro por su determinación y espíritu… ¡El héroe que yo amo y quiero! – Entre sollozos Uraraka, ya no sentía la obligación o necesidad de esconder lo que de verdad

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, este día ha sido sorpresa, tras sorpresa para cada uno de ellos, pero para él peli-verde este sin duda alguna era lo más sorprendente, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, sus oídos no le mentían, ella lo amaba, si bien él no sabía cómo actuar ante estas situaciones debido por los años de inseguridad y timidez. Estaba impactado al igual que sus compañeros de clases ¿desde cuándo este momento de reclamo se volvió en una confesión de amor?

– … ¿Recuerdas cuando me salvaste por primera vez? – Un recuerdo distante, pero jamás olvidado hasta que su vida termine. Fue uno de los días más importantes ara el, ya que su sueño inicio desde el examen de admisión a Yuuei, todo el trabajo que hizo para ese día junto a All Might, fueron bien recompensados, aunque las cosas en el examen práctico no fueron como él creía, no lo cambiara por nada, el haber salvado a su amiga le llenaba de satisfacción. – Ese día te vi como lo que eres hoy, un héroe… pero la diferencia de aquel día hasta ahora es una… en esos días yo no te conocía, jamás te había visto en mi vida… estaba agradecida y feliz por eso, nunca esperaba que alguien "normal" me salvara aun… teniendo cero puntos. Y ahora, ver que esa persona se hizo impórtate para mi… verte herido, en peligro de muerte y en esa cama inconsciente… me aterra. – Los pequeños sollozos no paraban, levanto sus brazos que temblaban y en un pequeño acto, envolvió al, peli-verde por el cuello siendo lo más cuidadosa para no lastimarlo y escondiéndose en su cuello. – No quiero perderte, no quiero perder a mi héroe. – Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Midoriya, no quiso interrumpirla, no esperaba que el fuera muy importante para su amiga, no tenía palabras que decir o poder prensar, por reflejo, el sola mente, la brazo mientas acariciaba su espalda y su cabeza, miro hacia sus compañeros, los cuales seguían espectador lo que había pasado, Iida pudo notar una indirecta de los ojos de Midoriya, captando el mensaje, el pidió al resto que salieran y los dejaran a ellos dos solos, con algunas quejas y reclamos, todos salieron dejando a los dos solos.

Era raro sentir este tipo de muestras de afecto por parte de alguien que esta fuera de tu familia, solo ha sentido este afecto por parte de su padre cuando él era un niño y de su mamá, pero nunca espero esto por parte de una de sus compañeras y mucho menos de Uraraka-san. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, ahora sabia tanto los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía ella asía él, y el valor que ella le daba, de una manera se sentía como un tonto por no darse cuenta de eso antes cuando ella se ponía nerviosa como en el centro comercial y cuando iban a ir al campamento de verano el año pasado.


End file.
